bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikō Shinsō
Rikō Shinsō (真相履行 Shinsou Rikou) is a Hiteiteki who escaped from Hell after his Shinigamification from a Togabito once subduing his zanpakutō and subsequently had disappeared from Hell, appearing in the Human World after some time and had met Sentonara. Despite Rikō's primary goals, he was forced to work under Sentonara after a battle which caused his left eye to become blind, although he stated that he couldn't control his power at the time. He soon became one of the Kozuki Agents, and became one of his standard Agents, who had the specific job of transporting the other agents through the worlds because of being the only person in the group to be able to transport through the worlds rather easily and without a Senkaimon. However, Sentonara is wary of him and his power, and is constantly seen keeping an eye on him as his motives are far greater than his services imply. He is known by the agents as''' One Eyed Vehicle''' (Translation coming soon). Appearance Despite being a being of immense power and negative energy, as many describe it, he has a charming appearance that can infatuate most women of his age (appearance wise) rather easily. He has rather fair skin with a cleanly shaved face which is said by many as a babyface, and has powerful black eyes, with the left being covered by a standard black eyepatch. He has a lean yet rather muscular build which isn't usually defined or revealed because of his clothing. He is usually seen in a military like uniform, which includes a blue buttoned up jacket, which has white lining and a rather large collar, underneath this he wears a standard white formal shirt which is buttoned up. With this uniform like top, he wears a similar concept attire in the bottom half of his body, which includes standard blue denim pants and standard leather shoes. He is usually seen with either a serious expression on his face, or that of a kind man dependent on the ocassion. Personality Although when interacting with others that he is not familiar with, he is seemingly a kind man who doesn't seem to hold grudges against anyone at any time. Although this isn't his true personality, he always has a polite tone in his voice. This is considered rather odd, as he despises many people in his life and despite his power, rarely ever speaks to anyone as if they are inferior to himself, believing that in order to see everyone at the same level, you must treat them so. He is also rather humorous, albeit at the expense of other's self-respect, commonly lashing out at them unexpectedly with a mockingly polite joke that most are rather annoyed with, especially his fellow agents. Unlike most of the agents, who have some sort of debt or respect to Sentonara, Rikō absolutely despises the former, only working for him as to pay off his 'loan' as he calls it, due to his humiliating defeat at his hands and once that is completed will defect at any opportunity, although he doesn't necessarily state this out loud. He is also said by most of the order as suspicious and is actually a deviously calculating individual despite not looking so, and as he says, he has many plans in execution at once, although the actual motive behind these is still unknown. Sentonara compares him to something akin to a snake, and that if he isn't tamed, will lash out at him at any opportunity. He however, is seemingly good with children, or just has a soft spot for them. This is shown when he met Osanago Rakusōdo, and when he saw him with a sullen expression on his face, he attempted to cheer him up, which he did quite easily, and started getting along with him rather easily. He also has a habit of yawning almost everywhere, which is rather rude despite his polite tone of voice. He states that the main reason that he sympathises and is kind to Osanago is because he was treated in a similar way in childhood, and wasn't supported by anyone, causing him to commit many crimes, something he didn't want Osanago to experience. However, although not shown very often, he has shown signs of becoming extremely angered when provoked in such a way. This was shown when Rikura broke out of the small prison to entrap Osanago and himself as to not let Osanago get hurt by Surūmyō. When this happened, his emotions blasted out, and his spiritual power was released in an immense and violent aura, and he was speaking in a menacing tone that most would be extremely intimidated by. History Although not much is clearly explained, he was once a powerful Togabito, who through similar means to other current Hiteiteki had used Shinigamification and subdued the zanpakutō spirit he had, allowing him to become a full fledged Hiteiteki, however he had very little control over his power. He soon fled to the Soul Society, bumping into Sentonara, he was humiliatingly defeated and gained blindness in his left eye, causing his left eye to be eyepatched and forcing him to become one of the Kozuki Agents. He then disappeared from the world before returning, after having control over his powers, becoming Sentonara's vehicle to transport him throughout the worlds. Since then, he has been in Sentonara's service. Synopsis *'Arrival of the Lashing Cobra' Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a Hiteiteki, he has an immense amount of power, which is much higher than even a standard Captain-Level Shinigami. His spiritual power is such, that even as a Togabito, he was feared for his power and had quite an array of powerful followers. After becoming a Hiteiteki, his spiritual power increased tremendously, to the point where almost all of the Togabito in hell were frightened of his power. It takes the appearance of an extremely potent aura around him which can effortlessly frighten even captains and others inside the Kozuki Agents. His spiritual power is colored a fierce violet which can sometimes manifest as a visage as well. Devious Manipulator: Although not consistently displayed, Rikō is extremely skilled in the art of manipulation, however he doesn't use it in battles but rather prefers to use it outside of battles and only against those who he despises, this is mainly the Kozuki Agents themselves. He is always seen with plans that are extremely subtle when executed and cause an absolutely devastating effect if the desired chain of events stem from his starting point, which is usually the case. Although despite this, whenever his plans are in action, it is almost unknown until he is by himself, and does his signature smirk, which means that it is all going to plan. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although he doesn't utilise it much, he has immense skill in the art of swordsmanship, as he is ambidextrous, he is able to wield two hook swords, his zanpakutō with little effort. His battle style is rather simple in execution, and it mainly involves parrying the opponent's weapon or attacks, and driving them into a corner, allowing him the advantage, and being able to end the battle, there and there. He is remarked to be fluent and precise in his execution of the said swords, blocking attacks with his crescent guard, while getting close-range to slash the opponent with the back of his sword. He also efficiently uses the links that his sword provides, and is commonly seen loosely connecting the hilts together for a further range of attack. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Although not specialising in it, he engages in the art if necessary, using swift and powerful punches and kicks, which are usually seen causing the opponent to skid back or even be blown away at times. However, he has limited skill in defense, causing him to be quickly overpowered by a stronger opponent. Shunpo Expert: He is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo, being able to keep on footing with Captain-Level opponents rather easily and even incorporates his Suzaku technique to make him faster. He is very evasive and counters attacks directed at him with immense speed that most would be buffled at after attempting to comprehend what had just happened. Meido (冥土, Hades) His most commonly used art out of battle, and sometimes even in battle. He can use the Hiteiteki version of the Garganta with great skill and has been using it for many centuries without any sort of strain upon his being. He can project the Meido almost instantly, and can use multiple portals at a time, although it takes great concentration to sustain them, and he cannot enter these portals as they would instantly disentregate. He has enough skill in this art, enough that he can alter the shape and size of the portal so that he can allow only himself or someone else to enter, as to prevent anyone from following if they are able to. Majutsu (魔術, Black Magic) Expert: Although not at the level of a Maojia, he is highly adept in the usage of Majutsu, the Hiteiteki equivalent to Kido, and can utilise most spells without incantation and with moderate power, except for the higher level spells, and even then, he can utilise some of them with the incantation. He commonly uses the spells, Kara,' Gekitai' and Kyūin with a higher amount of skill and power than most Hiteiteki. Byakko (白虎, White Tiger) Although rarely used in and out of battle, he has shown to be able to use this skill, compressing reishi on his fingers before firing it in a double helix like pattern, his beam's color is a dark violet, much like his spiritual power. Genbu (玄武, Black Tortoise) When unable to use swordsmanship to defend himself, he uses Genbu to block attacks that he cannot take head on. His shell of spiritual power is quite durable, and also takes a violet color. Suzaku (朱雀, Vermilion Bird) Commonly used to increase his speed alongside his Shunpo, Rikō is seen using this technique to create rather devilish wings which are of quite a broad size, and can easily keep them on himself for long periods of time without any strain. He is also seen to use this technique for a comical purpose, pretending to be a demon like creature to scare standard humans. Zanpakutō Fuketsu Shinkaku (不潔神格 Impure Divinity) is the name of Rikō's negative zanpakutō, gained after becoming a Hiteiteki. It's sealed appearance takes the unusual form of a pair of Hook Swords, which are coloured an unusual black, with the standard curve at the end of the blade, red hilt, a longer than most back of the sword, which has a tip much like a Jian Sword and has some wording on the blade, which says in traditional japanese."'' Corruption enslaves even the purest of minds, as it has mine." '''Shikai: '''When releasing his zanpakutou, he chants the phrase," '''Corrupt '(化ける Bakeru) and then his body is covered in a rather unusual aura of white and black, white on his left half with black being on his right half, also affecting his swords. This aura soon disperses, and is absorbed into his swords, causing them to radiate with a fierce aura, which changes colour depending on the ability he uses. He also becomes shirtless, as the energy radiating from his body, causes his clothes to be incinerated. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai's special ability is an easy ability to understand even by non-perceptive individuals. In simple-terms, it allows him to utilise two opposing elements, such as Air and Earth or Light and Darkness, at the same time after chanting the specific technique to utilise both elements. However, as he is using two opposing elements at the same time, the power of the said elements are halved, despite being able to manipulate them with immense proficiency. As well as this, he cannot combine the two elements, however, he can use their abilities in a collaborative attack, although the elements don't combine to create another one. However, the greatest strength of this ability is that he can instantly change from two elements to another two elements without reverting to his standard Shikai form, although the chanting of the technique is necessary. *'Suika' (水火'' fire and water'') *'Jimen to Sora '(地面と空 earth and sky) *'Meian' (明暗 light and darkness) Artificial Eye Although not much is known about it, Riko has said that his eye grants him a tremendous increase in power and was given to him by Sentonara after his defeat. However, during this period of time, he becomes worse than a demon, destroying everything and everyone in his sight until they become less than ashes. It is said, that only those of immense power such as Sentonara himself can force him down to his natural state once again. It has a unique design, it is the colour purple, with his pupil having a pink star shape on it, and the exterior of his eye has a pink pattern surrounding it, constantly rotating unless it has been subdued. It is known that his hair colour changes slightly, to a more greenish colour. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Hiteiteki Category:Male Category:Kozuki Agents